Within a television receiver during a switching from “OFF” to “ON” or switching from “Stand-by” to “ON” audible disturbance within the reproduced sound occurs, which is generally called “POP”. This disturbances in form of a click is due to a sudden change in the operating voltage fed to the sound intermediate frequency amplifier IC. According to prior art capacitors are introduced to prevent such a sudden change in operating voltage. However such known circuits operates not sufficiently so that in most cases an indesirable “POP” remains.